Kruzer
Kruzer (pronounced: Kroo-zer; Born: Matthew Kryzanowski on November 15, 1978; changed name to Matthew Kruze in 1998. (Face used: Adam 'Edge' Copeland.) is a Canadian professional e-wrestler currently wrestling for X-treme Wrestling Federation. Early life Born in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, and growing up in the small farming community of Glendon, Alberta, Kruzer became interested in professional wrestling during the pre-Attitude Era of the 1980s in the then called World Wrestling Federation (WWF), watching the likes of Hulk Hogan, Bret Hart, The Ultimate Warrior, 'Macho Man' Randy Savage, Andre 'The Giant', Jake 'The Snake' Roberts, Kane & The Undertaker on the small tid-bits of WWF television to be had before there was cable television (WWF Metal, Shotgun Saturday Night, Saturday Night's Main Event & WWF Jakked) & of course the Alberta staple of pro wrestling, Stampede Wrestling. In 1987, Kruzer was hooked. His aunt took him to a WWF house show in Edmonton, where he saw all his heroes in action. It was then and there he decided he wanted to be a professional wrestler. He began watching and studying the WWF full-time; watching every move, every spot, and every promo looking to perfect and hone his own skills until he could begin his own training. He played every sport imaginable through grade school; hockey, football, basketball, baseball & amateur wrestling, just to keep his stamina, endurance and strength up. After moving to British Columibia in 1990, Kruze discovered World Championship Wrestling (WCW), but it wasn't until the surgeance of the New World Order (nWo) that he really started to take notice of the promotion. He was fascinated by the sheer audacity of the nWo, even moreso than their counterparts in the WWF, De-Generation X. It was then that he started appreciating the "Heels" of the business and not just rooting for the babyfaces. And So, It Begins... Fast forward to 1999, on a chance meeting with Brett Hart at an airport, Kruzer asked for advice on his career. Bret, being in the midst of his WCW run, suggested that Kruzer go to Los Angeles to train with Steve Borden {Sting}, who had been away from WCW for a spell and was looking for new talent. Kruze took his "hero's" advice and went to L.A. to train with "The Stinger", which turned out to be one of the greatest decisions of his career, both professionally and personally. Not only did Kruzer get the opportunity to train with one of the best in Steve Borden, he also met the partner he'd been searching for; a student by the name of Jessika Jacobs, known as Jezzabel on the circuit, the younger sister of Glen Jacobs {Kane}, fresh off a training stint with Killer Kowalski in New York. After a rocky first meeting, and a few weeks of, what they thought was pure hatred for each other, the two soon found themselves working very well together; in spite. This was not lost on Borden who continued to encourage them. They soon were giving each other pointers and offering advice; which soon blossomed into more. And when Kruzer had to return to Canada, Jezzabel followed. Extreme Canadian Championship Wresting {ECCW} In March 2000, Kruze & Jezzabel joined Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling {ECCW} based out of Surrey, British, Columbia, Canada. There, Kruzer met Matt Gunner. The two hit it off immediately and formed a tag team; of course managed by Jezzabel. But Kruzer'z stint in ECCW was short lived. A blown spot caused Kruzer to hit a fan with a chair. Kruzer'z and affectually Jezzabel's contracts were dropped by ECCW. Devastated, but determined, Kruzer called Bret Hart. Bret was in the midst of recovering from the concussion that ultimately ended his career; not knowing the extent of the injury, but agreed to take Kruzer on as a student. XCWF Kruzer debuted in XCWF in 2001, his E-fed debut, with Bret at his side. First billed as the 'Prodigy of Excellence', Kruzer quickly rose through the ranks of XCWF, and within 3 months, under Bret's tutolage, won his first championship; the XCWF Intercontinental Championship. Later, at the beginning of 2002, Bret Hart was forced out of retirement by XCWF Owner Rampage, and Kruzer and Bret formed their version of the New Hart Foundation, and capturing the XCWF Tag Team Championship. But then XCWF Champion HHH called Bret Hart out and Bret was eventually made to compete for the XCWF World Championship against HHH, despite his injuries, and became XCWF Champion. In June 2002, Kruzer had already lost the Intercontinental title two weeks prior, but was named number one contender to the XCWF World Heavyweight Championship after defeating HHH for the XCWF's top spot. The stage was set for a "student vs. teacher" match at XCWF's version of Bash at the Beach. And on July 21, 2002, Kruzer cemented his first World Championship against his mentor and friend in what turned out to be one of the defining matches of his career. Late in the match, Kruzer was struggled against the Hitman in the back and forth match that seemed to surprise the "teacher". But with some quick thinking, and a little luck, Kruzer, somehow, got Bret set up for the Sharpshooter, but Kruzer couldn't quite turn the wiley veteran over to execute the Hitman's finisher. Kruzer kept the hold on Bret and dropped to his knee, driving it into his mentor's back; The Kruzer Klutch was born, so too was the Canadian Icon. WWF E-Fed After XCWF closed in early 2003, Kruzer found himself to be a free agant again and came across a relatively new fed on the block. With Kruzer'z reputation already secured from XCWF, it was an easy fit to bring both Kruzer & Jezzabel into the fold in the WWF E-Fed. Kruzer won the Hardcore Championship within a couple days of arriving, an honor he would carry two more time durriong his stint in the WWF E-Fed. These victories proved fateful for Kruzer, as in winning the Hardcore title, it fueled a feud with then Hardcore Champion Tommy Dreamer. At first the two despised each other, going back and forth and beating the living hell out of one another with everything and the kitchen sink. The owner saw that these two combustable elements might work well as a team and set up their first match together; a non-title match versus the champions. It was the beginning of magic... and mayhem. Kruze & Dreamer defeated the champions and went on to the Pay Per View andcaptured the gold becoming WWF Tag Team Champions. Both were so extatic that they nearly had forgotten about their epic, legendary and bloody feud of the few weeks past. It did matter, they new they had stumbled onto a gold mine and formed a faction known as The Psych Ward which is still in operation to this day. (See next section call The Psych Ward for more.) Kruzer became WWF Intercontinental Champion for a second time in the WWF E-fedshortly after winning the tag team titles with Dreamer. This quickly established him as a top contender in the WWF E-Fed. Kruzer was placed into yet another contender's race, but this time around, the WWF E-Fed had two World Champions: Triple H - the WWF Champion & Rob Munson - the World Heavyweight Champion. It was at this time that the owner decided that there would be only one WWF Champion and set up a series of matches which would lead to the unification match at Wrestlemania. Both Triple H & Munson were embroiled in one of the biggest feuds in WWF E-Fed history, rivaling Kruzer & Dreamer's a few months prior. In steps The Canadian Icon, a relative rookie comparatively to the two WWF Veterans but Kruzer had been all too familiar with Triple H over the past number of years, a man that would more often than not be a thorn in his side throughout his career. But Kruzer knew virtually nothing about Rob Munson, another Canadian kid holding the company's top prize, but Kruzer knew he could take him out. After watching HHH & Munson rip the hell out of each other in what the owner thought would be the unification match before Wrestlemania, a Warehouse Brawl that ended with both men knocking each other unconscious for the 10-count. Kruzer got himself involved the week after, laying claim to Triple H's WWF Championship after attacking The Game with his trusty crowbar. Kruzer claimed Triple H had held the title for too long and it was time for the new blood of the WWF to take over and for the old guard to pass the torch. The owner agreed, and set the match to be settled at Wrestlemania in a steel cage. Munson on the other hand was to put his World Heavyweight Championship on the line as well at Wrestlemania and the winners of each match would face off in the Main Event to crown the WWF E-Fed's first Undisputed Champion in over a year and a half. Kruzer defeated HHH for a second time in just under a year inside that steel cage to become World Champion. Munson defeated his opponent and the stage was set for the Champion vs. Champion battle that would be a No Disqualification match to unify the WWF World titles. Munson was heavily favored to become the WWF Undisputed Champion, but Kruzer had other ideas. In what became yet another career defining match for Kruzer, a battered, beaten and bloodied Canadian Icon battled Munson all over the arena and shocked the world by hitting Munson with the Kruze Kontrol in the middle of the ring to become the first WWF Undisputed Champion. The Psych Ward During the 2 years spent in the WWF E-Fed Kruzer had many epic feuds with Rob Munson & Triple H, but none were as bloody or as brutal as the feud with Tommy Dreamer. The two completely hated each other, but a stoke of genius by the WWF E-Fed Owner teamed what later became known as The Dream Team together and the roots of The Psych Ward were set. Kruzer & Dreamer captured tag team gold, and the rest, as they say, is history. Kruzer& Dreamer would grow a mutual respect for one another and brought Jezzabel into the fold and the 3 founding member of the group became one of the longest running factions of all-time in Sports Entertainment; a faction that is still together to this day in Pure Sadistic Wrestling. Over the years there have been many faces pass through the Psych Ward but the 3 founding members have all been true to the Psych Ward mantra, "Once you Check In... You Don't Check Out!" Former Psych Ward members include Beulah McGuillicutty, Greg Whiteman, Johnny Bonecrusher, Dustin Taylor, & 'The Punisher' Eric Key. Xtreme Canadian Wrestling {XCW} During the WWF E-Fed days, Kruzer ran into an old friend, Matt Gunner. Gunner had left ECCW and was looking to branch out on his own and suggested that he and Kruzer start their own promotion. After hearing about the successes of HHHCW(An Apartment Wrestling league based out of New Westminster, British Columbia.) from Greg Whiteman & Johnny Bonecrusher, who were both members of HHHCW, Kruzer agreed and Xtreme Canadian Wrestling was born and was to be based out of Surrey, British Columbia. Many faces from HHHCW began popping up in this new fed: Greg Whiteman, Zero, Choo at one time, Bubba Horatio Nelson, The Heterosexual Man with Pants & Jezzabel even appeared in 2 episodes despite being still contractually boud to the WWE E-Fed. But the surprise of all surprises came when Johnny Bonecrusher & The Plague showed up and all hell would break loose. No one had seen Johnny wrestle for quite some time, as the HHHCW had slowly died out due to a lack of interest years earlier, and also wrestlers constantly breaking the "no wrestling whilst inebriated" rule, so when HHHCW Owner The Plague showed up at an XCW house show, the HHHCW Invasion had begun. Kruzer teamed up with Greg Whiteman for a bit, a HHHCW original that defected to the XCW side. They teamed up against Matt Gunner who himself had defected from his own company to HHCW and joined forces with Johnny Bonecrusher on occasion. At the end of the invasion angle, it was the two figure heads of XCW squaring off, Kruzer vs. Matt Gunner. In a strange twist, it was revealed that Greg Whiteman had in fact been a mole for HHHCW all along and turned on Kruzer in the match, hitting Kruzer over the head with a chair and costing Kruzer the match as there were No Disqualification in any matches in XCW. This set up Kruzer vs. Whiteman for the XCW World Championship. By this time, XCW and HHHCW had essentially merged and were in the process of unifying their respective titles, and at Wrestlepainia III, a HHHCW event now being used in XCW. Both the XCW World Championship & the HHHCW World Championship were on the line. Kruzer retained the XCW title and became the Undisputed XCW/HHHCW Champion, defeating Greg Whiteman by making him tap out to the Kruzer Klutch. XCW lingered on for antoher few months but didn't last much longer after the "Jobber Uprising" which saw The Hurri-dork win the XCW Intercontinental Championship from Johnny Bonecrusher, who at that point, after taking an online IQ Test was running with a gimmick calling himself Jonathan IQ and of course the coupe d'etat of them all was The Krock defeating Matt Gunner for the XCW European Championship. This proved to be the beginning of the end for Xtreme Canadian Wrestling. Real Heavyweight Wresting {RHW} After both the WWF E-fed & XCW closed their doors for the final time, Kruzer & Jezzabel found themselves as free agents again, and still attached at the hip, they joined Real Heavyweight Wrestling touting themselves now as wrestling's "Power Couple". Tommy Dreamer also soon followed and The Dream Team picked up the tag team gold in RHW for the second time as a team. The Psych Ward was gaining huge momentum after jumping from the WWF-E-Fed, Dreamer had picked up the RHW Hardcore Championship, Jezzabel had dominated the Women's Division to the point the RHW brass started putting her into matches against the men as well and she captured the RHW Intercontinental Championship and of course Kruzer worked his way through the ranks and climbed to the top of the ladder in RHW and became RHW World Champion 2 times. Things appeared to be going nowhere but up for The Canadian Icon & The Psych Ward as a whole, but good things do sometimes come to an end. RHW unexpectedly closed one day, leaving The Psych Ward as free agents. They were all still holding their respective championships at the closure of RHW. The Revival of HHHCW / H3CW ...Online Several months after the close of XCW, on November 18, 2003, Johnny Bonecrusher was contacted by former partner in XCW Matt Gunner about getting HHHCW back on television as Johnny had the ownership rights to HHHCW. They both started out owning the company 50-50, although it was The Plague who was publically seen as co-owner storyline-wise. Things seemed fine at first, as many former WWE wrestlers and fresh young indy stars jumped on the HHHCW bandwagon. Many more titles came to be, more storylines came to fruition,with many older rivalries resurfacing, and The Psych Ward was right in there to be sure, opting to sign with HHHCW, which Kruzer still had some equity invested in with Gunner being involved with the ownership team. Kruzer was named HHHCW World Champion since he had been the XCW World Champion when the company created by the merger of HHHCW & XCW closed the year before. Kruzer continued his feud with Greg Whtieman over their previous rivalry and transgressions from XCW; prolonging what is now called one of the longest, on-going feuds ever in professional wrestling and sports entertainment to date. Whiteman stole the World title belt from Kruzer proclaiming himself as the true HHHCW World Champion & Original and that Kruzer was just an old relic from a dead promotion. Kruzer made Whiteman eat those words and defeated The All-American Canadian at the next Pay Per View making him tap out to The Kruzer Klutch in what was his first defense of the HHHCW World Championship although Kruzer may tell you that he considers it his first title victory in HHHCW by defeating the HHHCW Original. An interesting fact is that to this day Kruzer still does not have a pinfall victory over Greg Whiteman. Kruzer was HHHCW World Champion for nearly 7 months until his greatest challenge in HHHCW career walked through the door, fresh from the WWE; The Rock. The People's Champion defected over to HHHCW at a time when the Sports Entertainment juggernaut, WWE, was embroiled in a legal battle with HHHCW over the use of "HHH" in the name because some whiny cry baby couldn't play in that game. This only fueling the fire between the two promotions and created thusly created a huge storyline between Kruzer and The Rock; HHHCW vs. WWE. Unfortunately, Johnny Bonecrusher and Matt Gunner stopped seeing eye-to-eye at around this time as well, and after one too many threats from Gunner to take HHHCW. This was enough to get Johnny to form a coup to overthrow Gunner, taking him out of power and in turn making The Plague the sole owner of HHHCW on TV. The WWE used this as ammunition in the legal battle, so, H3CW was (re)born on March 30, 2004. The tag-line of the "new" promotion was "H... To the Power of 3." The story that played out in the ring ironically ended up mirroring real life as Kruzer was defeated by The Rock and lost the HHHCW World Championship, although gaining the H3CW Pandemonium TV Championship in a title versus title match that saw them trade championships. Kruzer was never able to regain it back after 3 attempts against The Rock afterwards. Matt Gunner soon resurfaced after being thrown out of power with a new partner and enforcer in the form of Kris Daggers. Kruzer & Gunner got embroiled in a feud where Gunner blamed Kruzer for his fall from H3CW and supplying Johnny Bonecrusher with information that ultimately got him over thrown. The stage was set for a tag team match up, Kruzer & a mystery partner versus Gunner & Daggers. At the Pay Per View, It was none other than Johnny Bonecrusher that was introduced as Kruzer'z tag-team partner. After they were victorious, Dreamer, Kruzer & Jezzabel made Johnny an honorary Psych Ward member. Not much came of this association as JBC was kind of a lone wolf in the sheep pen anyways. Kruzer went on to keep the H3CW Pandemonium Televison Championship until Johnny Bonecrusher, who on the final televised episode of Pandemonium defeated Kruzer for the Championship. Johnny Bonecrusher still remains the champion to this day. Amid controversy, H3CW became defunct on May 16th, 2004 after a long legal battle with WWE and a good run on the MSN Network. Pure Sadistic Wrestling {PSW} Kruzer & Jezzabel took a much needed vactaion after the close of H3CW but like everyone in the Sports Entertainment business, were back in the ranks after a short time. Tommy Dreamer called Kruzer up and told him about Pure Sadistic Wrestling, a promotion based out of Toronto, Ontario, Canada owned by former H3CW Women's Champion & Champion's Cup winner, Savanna Madison, that Dreamer had been a member of for a week and was already the PSW Hardcore Champion. Now, it was no secret that the Psych Ward and Madison were not exactly bosom buddies after the feuds between her and Jezzabel had gotten so heated in H3CW that then H3CW Owner The Plague had to separate the two from competing against each other due to the nearly horror film-esque brutality of the feud between the two divas. Nonetheless, Kruzer met with Madison. Seeing that there was potential despite their differences, and discussed joining Pure Sadisitic Wrestling. Jezzabel made it known to Kruzer that she was less than thrilled at the prospect of Madison being her boss, but upon meeting with Madison face to face for the first time since H3CW closed it's doors, the two agreed to disagree and both Kruzer & Jezzabel signed to long term deals with Pure Sadistic Wrestling, giving them both some security in a business that is usually pretty finnicky at best. This proved to be one of the greatest decisions of his career. Kruzer debuted in Pure Sadistic Wresting on December 28th, 2004. He was "welcomed" to the fold by none other than 'The All-American Canadian' Greg Whiteman, who had aligned himself with the PSW Owner, continuing the longest feud in Sports Entertainment history. Kruzer came out to a huge ovation from the PSW fans, interrupting Madison out in the ring. Kruzer claimed that despite being newly signed to PSW, that he was number one in the company and demanded the respect he said he deserved. This already did not sit well with the PSW Owner and in entered Greg Whiteman, starting the angle "Kruzer Got Screwed" the storyline that would place Kruzer oon the path to greatness in Pure Sadistic Wrestling. Kruzer defeated Greg Whiteman, albeit by disqualification, setting the stage for Kruzer to assume the number one contender's spot to face the newly crowned PSW World Champion, Johnny Bonecrusher, who had elected to wage war on all the goths in PSW; which was nearly 90% of the roster. JBC was none to thrilled about having to face Kruzer for the title, which suited Savanna Madison just fine. As the new champion, Johnny began to further defy management by banding together former H3CW wrestlers like Kruzer, Jezzabel, Tommy Dreamer, Matt Gunner & Greg Whiteman, and announced himself as leader, much to the chagrin of his "alllies". The group didn't last long, as Savanna Madison placed most of the members into a match against Johnny with his title on the line. The dissention that flourished from the announcement ended what would have been a short-lived faction and on January 17th, 2005, less than a month after debuting in PSW, Kruzer captured his first of 4 PSW World Championships. Kruzer defeated Johnny for the strap was basically the period on the final sentence of the story of Team H3CW. Johnny did something no one expected after that. He elected to not cash in his rematch clause and start all the way from the beginning, and climb his way back up to face Kruzer again for the title to show what he was still made of. Even though he'd go on to win the title one or two times more after losing it to Kruzer that day, JBC would never defeat Kruzer for it. One month later, on February 20th, 2005, Kruzer lost the belt in a controversial match against Greg Whiteman, yet another installment of the "Kruzer Got Screwed" angle and what seemed to be another of Savanna Madison's ploys to bring Kruzer down, and toy with her former H3CW bretheran. Whiteman had been on Kruzer'z tail since his debut, and it finally came to a head when Madison placed them together for the PSW World title. Kruzer was forced to the bottom of the heap again and wouldn't get another at the World title until April 24th, 2005. By this time, Whiteman had lost the strap to AJ Styles and the Canadian Icon came as the no. 1 contender and captured his second PSW World Championship from Styles. One month later, Kruzer lost the title again, this time relative newcomer to PSW King Flip. Greg Whiteman & AJ Styles got involved causing a distraction and costing Kruzer the belt. Devastated once again, Kruzer took some time off to re-evaluate his situation. During this time, Kruzer took being a member of The Psych Ward more seriously than ever. He teamed with long time girlfriend, Jezzabel and captured the PSW Intergender Tag Team Championships. Psych Ward's Finest were unstoppable in this division and despite many attempts to have them fall, Savanna Madison made the decision to retire the titles; Psych Ward's Finest still holds these title to this day. After the title retirement, Kruzer teamed with Tommy Dreamer, now going by the name of The Dream Team and added their 3rd Tag Team Championship as a team. They eventually lost the straps and Kruzer was finally ready to step back into the World Heavyweight rankings. To cut his teeth back into the singles division, Kruzer had a triple threat match against Greg Whiteman & The Rock and won his first and only PSW Unified ChampionshipProving he was back and was ready for Summerslam and the Elimination Chamber. In the Chamber, Kruzer out lasted everyone and the fans got what they wanted at the end...Kruzer vs. Whiteman. Whiteman ended up winning the battle but Kruzer showed that he was back and ready to take back his title. He got another opportunity, this time in a 6-Man Hell in a Cell on January 29th,2006. In one of the craziest finishes in PSW history, Whiteman, Kruzer & Tony Godfrey pinned their respective opponents at exactly the same time. It was ruled that all three men had won the match and for the first time ever, there was 3 World Heavyweight Champions. It was at this time that the long time feud between Kruzer & Whiteman appeared to be winding down and they seemed to have a mutual respct for each other again as it was back in XCW. They joined forces against Tony Godfrey leaving it down to them in the first to 2 Falls matchup for the PSW World title. Whiteman pulled out the victory, claiming that there was no friends when it came to the PSW World title, despite the fact that their Tag Team The Can-Am Players had made a comeback and were the PSW Tag Team Champions, but Whiteman claimed he still had one more score to settle with the Canadian Icon. He came out to the ring a presented an old photo of him and Kruzer back from XCW with a big red X over Kruzer'z face claiming that the match would be off the charts and that the Can-Am Players were dead... "For One Night Only!". This set the stage for what ended up being one of the greatest matches ever in PSW; from the mind of Greg Whiteman... A Fall From Glory Match at The Great Canadian Bash. Touted as the match to end the longest feud in Sports Entertainment, the object was to toss your opponent off the Xaviertron to the stage below. And about there The two men battled all the way to the top of the Xaviertron and Kruzer appeared to have Whiteman when he set up for the Kruze Kontrol to drop Whiteman off the Xaviertron, but as Whiteman went down, he ahold of the edge and hooked his legs under Kruzer'z arms and sent the Canadian Icon to the stage below. The injuries sustained from the fall kept Kruzer out of action for a few months, but once he recovered, Whiteman was once again the PSW Champion. Kruzer interrupted Whiteman by appearing on the Xaviertron from his home in Vancouver, British Columbia during an in ring promo by Whiteman. Whiteman scoffed that Kruzer was done and was about to announce his retirement, but Kruzer said that couldn't have been further from the truth and that he'd be ready to go "at say... Area 51!" The match was signed; a ladder mat5ch for the PSW World Heavyweight Championship. And on October 1st, 2006 at Area 51, Kruzer defeated Greg Whiteman to become a 4-Time PSW World Champion and his 12th All-Time. Placing him in the elite company with the likes of Ric Flair & Triple H as having some of the most World title reigns in the history of the business. This proved to be the end of an era and was last time Kruzer & Whiteman were ever in the ring together in any capacity. Interesting Kruzer Facts *'has never lost to Triple H in a title match.' *'has never defeated Greg Whiteman via pinfall victory.' *'has only one pinfall victory over friend and mentor Bret 'Hitman' Hart.' *'has never beaten Jezzabel in a match; Current Record: 0-3.' Kruzer'z Maneuvers *'Finishing moves' :*''Kruze Kontrol'' (Gory Bomb) :*''Kruzer Klutch'' (Edgeucator) *'Signature moves' :*''Kruzermatic DDT'' (Irish Whip into a Tornado DDT) :*''Kruzerkick'' (Superkick) :*''Sharpshooter'' (Used as Tribute to Bret) :*''Shooting Star Press'' (...) :*''Speed Bump'' (Irish Whip into a Low Blow; Only used when 'Heel') :*''Crowbar Shot'' (...) *'Managers' **Jezzabel **Mortymer Post {The Transcendnce w/ Jezzabel} **Bret Hart *'Nicknames' :*The Canadian Icon :*The ol'Kruzermatic :*Kruze *'Theme Music' :Don't Tell Me How To Live by Monster Truck {2016-Present} :Next Homecoming by Collective Soul {2002-2008} ; {2012-2016} :Dig by Collective Soul {2010-2012} :Hell Yeah by Rev Theory {2008-2010} :New Vibration by Collective Soul {Promotional; 2007} :Counting The Days by Collective Soul {Promotional; 2004} :Crazy Train by Skid Row Ft: Zakk Wylde {Psych Ward Theme; 2016} :Get Psycho by Disturbed {Psych Ward Theme} :Contagious by Collective Soul {Tag Team w/ Jezzabel; The Transcendence (EWC; 2016)} :Blue Monday by Orgy {Tag Team w/ Jezzabel; Psych Ward's Finest} :Assoholic by 54-40 {Tag Team w/ Greg Whiteman; Can-Am Players; HHHCW Theme 2003} :Shock To The System by Billy Idol {Can-Am Players 2nd Theme; PSW 2006} Championships & Accomplishments *'All-Time Championship Record' **World Champion {13x} **Intercontinental Champion {3x} **Unified Champion {1x} **Hardcore Champion {3x} **Tag Team Champion {7x} *'XCWF' **World Champion **Intercontinental Champion **Tag Team Champion {w/ Bret Hart - New Hart Foundation} *'WWF E-Fed' **Undisputed Heavyweight Champion {2x} ***WWF Champion ***World Heavyweight Champion ***{Unified the WWF & World Heavyweight Title; Won both in the same night} **Intercontinental Champion {2x} **Hardcore Champion {3x} **Tag Team Champion {w/ Tommy Dreamer} *'RHW' **World Heavyweight Champion {2x} **Tag Team Champion {w/ Tommy Dreamer} *'XCW' **World Champion *'HHHCW' **World Heavyweight Champion {2x} **Pandemonium Televison Champion **World Tag Team Champion {Psych Ward's Finest ~ w/ Jezzabel} *'PSW' **Undisputed World Champion {4x} **Unified Champion **Tag Team Champion ***'Can-Am Players' {w/Greg Whiteman; 1x} ***'The Dream Team' {w/Tommy Dreamer; 1x} **Inter-Gender Tag Team Champion ***Psych Ward's Finest {w/ Jezzabel; 1x} **First Triple Crown Champion of 2005 ***Holder of the World, Unified & Tag Team Championships at the same time} *'USW' **World Heavyweight Champion {1x} External links * Kruzer'z Twitter ---- Kruzer Kruzer Kruzer